Talk:Armor
If armour is just as correct as armour (kind of the only correct one for me :p), why'd ya change it? PiCaSsO 10:43, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :Both versions are correct, so if there's such a great need to change all armors to armours, could someone provide a reason why it should be changed. Otherwise it should be kept like it is currently. Someone who has the game could go and check which version is used there. --''DARTH SIDIOUS 2'' (Contact) 13:50, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Exactly, it's just as correct (cpt. obvious stating ftw). Indeed, we should use the ingame name (which I forgot what was), and be consistant with that! :) PiCaSsO 22:06, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :The game uses Armor. [[User:Tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 12:58, February 13, 2011 (UTC) I have an enormous amount of data on the games' armors if anyone is interested in putting it up. I compiled complete and doublechecked lists of what I think is almost every commercially available non-clothing armor, and the prefix effects as they relate. Kobura 09:34, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Prices Ive noticed that prices of armors also change with a city becoming wealthier (and i suppose getting poorer would affect it too). as far i can tell a city that is rich offers the armor with a discount of 1%, but i am not yet sure as i just recently discovered this and it needs some more testing. Thyris 14:20, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :I have edited the article with "true values". These numbers were taken straight from the game code and therefore are the ultimate base before any multipliers/dividers are applied. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 20:40, February 13, 2011 (UTC) ::That was pretty much my source in the end too (much easier way to get the info than to check IG)... although i multiplied them with two as that was the basic price offered by the traders. nonetheless, i never checked how trade affected that price and it now turns out that i should've read the description of the trade-skill more carefully - it decreases the penalty and not the price by 5%. the penalty is +100% (or 200% of the true value) without any further mult./div. and with trade maximized (10+4) you will still pay 130% of what the item is worth ... what a rip-off, but i suppose the merchants wanna eat too ... ::i still don't know how the prices for selling items are calculated - any ideas? Thyris 23:31, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :::I never really tried to figure that out, so no... [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 22:15, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Armors There seems to be a problem with people thinking "armors" is not a word because "armor" is an uncountable noun. Armor is in fact both countable and uncountable depending on the context. The context here is armor types, not armor pieces. You do not wear a full suit of armors (uncountable), but you can choose from an assortment of body armors (countable). This is turning into an edit war, and unfortunately, this wiki is not populated enough for a proper community discussion. Before editing the article and continuing the war, you must discuss your side of the argument here. While I may be biased with my own opinion, I think it is fair to keep the word spelled the way it originally was before the war started until the issue can be resolved. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 08:36, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Tournament helm where to get helmet used in tournaments? specifically Swadian :It is not available in normal gameplay. The only way is to turn cheats on and buy it through the Find Item list, or to enable it through a mod. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 08:09, April 7, 2013 (UTC) :It's called a "Tourney Helm". Like Tephra said it's only avaliable through the cheat menu. Mind you, it is a nice helmet, to say the least. :Callum Bundy (talk) 06:39, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Armor/Weight Ratio I was gonna go and make an excel table that quickly creates ratios for armor per weight, but I thought I'd add the info to the wiki. If you aren't going straight for plate armor, but are going for a balance between armor and mobility, this ratio helps. Only problem is, I don't know how to get the column to automatically create the ratios based on the existing cell data in the respective armor and weight columns. I did it all manually, but it'd be way easier to just have it done automatically -- especially if armor values are ever updated. Rdee (talk) 03:08, September 28, 2013 (UTC)rdee :I think making it do it automatically would have taken more time and effort than doing it manually. I'm not really sure it was worth the effort as it is, but since you bothered and since it may serve some sort of a purpose, I guess it is an acceptable addition. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 05:52, September 28, 2013 (UTC) :Is the (mathematical) ratio between armor and weight even a meaningful stat? Encumberance does not seem linear to me (if the armor is twice as heavy, it won't generally slow you down twice as much), and even if it was, you'd still need to carry your weapons. And then there's the effect from athletics, about which the only thing I know is "more is better". In general, an armor weighing 19kg "feels" pretty light on your char (going for less is hardly noticable IMHO), while 25kg is starting to get heavy. And there are a lot of armors in the 2-5kg range that would have an absurdly good armor/weight ratio, but nobody in their right mind would consider wearing them. - Autolykos (talk) 08:57, September 28, 2013 (UTC) :I agree with Autolykos. Lower armours i.e. tunics have better weight-armour ratios than higher armours (normally above half the weight for the armour you get, aswell as costing only a few denars at most), but the discounts stop around the "leather" range when it becomes more like armour but gets heavier. Also, some armours (like Lordly Nasal Helmets) are absolute rip-offs even though their armour-weight ratios is worse than that of a Nordic Helmet. :Callum Bundy (talk) 10:19, September 28, 2013 (UTC) ::I would remove this information were it not for the amount of work that must have gone into adding it. I let it stay out of pity really (and it isn't harming anything). [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 03:10, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Lamellar and Plate Armor Is there actually anything special about Lamellar or Plate Armor in the game, or is this just somebody's feeling they shouldn't protect against piercing damage as well as they do? My understanding is that :#All Armors in M&B protect better against cutting than against piercing already. :#Lamellar and plate are no different in this regard. :#In reality, the armor type with the most difference between protection against pierce vs cut is generally mail; with plate and lamellar the difference is rather less pronounced. If that's the case, I think this paragraph should go (as a noob on this wiki, I'm reluctant to delete it myself). - Autolykos (talk) 18:50, September 28, 2013 (UTC) ::I must agree, I think that part would create more confusion than clarity. I've removed it. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 03:10, September 29, 2013 (UTC)